You're My Dobe, And I'm Your Temee
by mrtysh
Summary: Of course you will..." "You're my dobe, and I'm you're temee." --SasuNaru, yaoi lemon, PWP, oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Masahashi Kishimoto and I don't own Naruto. I'm just here writing a FANfiction._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, I'm here with my first SasuNaru yaoi lemon oneshot! :) Please enjoy it.**

**WARNING: Slight OOCness (I suppose), LEMON, YAOI, PWP, Seme Sasuke and Uke Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**You're My Dobe, And I'm Your Temee**

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, dobe. Where have you been?" Sasuke eagerly hopped up from the plushy beige couch and rushed to greet Naruto.

"Stayed late today at work, Sasuke... Couldn't call you either," Naruto set down his brown leather shoulder bag and yawned widely, shrugging off his thin orange windbreaker and adjusting his black wifebeater. Before he'd even hung it up on the coat rack Sasuke tackled him and rammed him against the wall, ensnaring their lips ferociously.

Naruto rejected him immediately. "Temee, not now! At least let me sit down..." It worked for now. Sasuke had backed off a distance and was gazing at Naruto expectantly. Naruto slowly walked over to the couch and settled in to the cushions.

Only to be attacked by Sasuke, this time with twice as much persistence; shoving Naruto down. His kisses were increasingly firm and demanding, his experienced lips knew exactly where to tease to make his lover succumb to the throes of pleasure.

Naruto whimpered. _Damn it, I might as well give in to him now; he's _not _going to let me up any time soon... _Sasuke was at his neck now; the sweet, fiery breath tingling him inside and out. "Mmmm, temee..." To think Sasuke was only getting started with his teasing. He'd have Naruto squirming and writhing so much it'd put a ticklish child to shame.

"You like that, don't you dobe?" Sasuke was relentless and continued to abuse the deliciously tan skin.

"Temee, get on with it already..." Naruto's voice was perceived as a begging whine, sending an indirect jolt to Sasuke's nether regions.

Of course, he still had to take his time. He pulled Naruto up with him into a sitting position, planting a wanton kiss to his jaw before ripping the shirt over his head. Sasuke's lustful charcoal eyes gazed into Naruto's half-lidded blue ones as he nibbled on the glistening chest in front of him. Naruto gripped his hands tightly in Sasuke's sleek hair and arched into his teasing touch.

"What do you want me to do to you Naruto?" The question was uttered in a raucous moan.

Naruto groaned heavily in frustration. "I...I want you to fuck me!"

"Where do you want to be fucked?"

"..."

"How hard do you want me to fuck you?"

"I don't care! Just fuck me _now_!" Naruto squealed like a little girl to their mother, only enticing Sasuke more.

"That's good...Because I'm going to fuck you in the ass _so hard_ you won't be able to walk properly for a week and then I'll do it again until you have moaned yourself speechless..."

Naruto, in his state of pleasured haze, took a minute to process this information. His conclusion: _What _on Earth has made Sasuke so fucking horny? He could feel the temee fiddling with the zipper to his black jeans. He let out a breath he didn't know he was restricting when he felt the clothing surrounding his rock-hard shaft being adjusted...

It was down to the wire now. Sasuke wasted no time in feasting on the pulsing dick in front of him; earning wanton cries and writhing from Naruto. The _large _size was no hindrance; his throat was, quite simply, a cave of warmth. He smirked around the length and moaned gutturally, almost chuckling at the squeak Naruto uttered.

One thing he had learned from being Naruto's boyfriend for so long: If he wanted to hear an inhuman sound, just teasingly fuck the dobe into submission. Not to mention it being a great _uprising _in Sasuke's day.

After one last hard suck (he couldn't have Naruto have an orgasm without him!) Sasuke let Naruto recover a little and ripped off his own jeans and boxers, making sure to retrieve the minty lube that he kept in his pocket; for emergencies, naturally. His own member throbbed from neglect and yearned to do its deed, but it was much too large for Naruto to take without stretching. Unless Naruto had suddenly become a masochist.

"Take off your jeans, dobe." Sasuke popped the cap off the lube and coated his fingers and waited rather impatiently for Naruto. It was almost as if he was moving in reverse, on purpose! "_Today_!" he growled.

"Gee, are we suddenly in a hurry, temee?" Naruto asked, waggling his eyebrows and sliding off his boxers.

"Do you _want _me to take you dry?" Sasuke couldn't hide the slight smirk.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head and spreading his legs wider for Sasuke. He hissed as the sting of the mint met his skin and Sasuke slid one digit inside, making sure to brush up against the prostate a few times before adding the second and commencing the scissoring motion. Each little mewl from Naruto made him want to see him panting and screaming under him...

Sliding his fingers out of Naruto and shoving him farther up on the couch, Sasuke found the lube and applied a generous layer of the substance to his thick shaft. He saw where Naruto was coming from; that sting was strong but _very _gratifying. Sasuke proceeded to hover over the dobe with an almost portentous glint in his charred eyes; Naruto silently called it 'The Rape Face,' which indicated that he was going to get the fuck of his lifetime and he truly wouldn't be able to walk properly.

"Aaah, temee!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke, locking their gaze meanwhile, slammed into the blond as smoothly as possible. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and clutched the side of the couch for dear life. The thrusts, from there on out, were equally as vigorous and brought Naruto that much closer. Just as soon as he felt the familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach he screamed, "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke had pulled out just in time, leaving Naruto breathing raggedly and eyes clouded over promising a storm; a deep blush adorning his healthily tanned cheeks. He gasped as he was pulled upwards and Sasuke's swollen lips collided with his own for a few seconds. "Ride me, dobe..." he breathed, lying down on the couch underneath Naruto.

He blushed even deeper, nevertheless complying with the raven-haired man's obviously fierce demands. Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, settling his knees on either side of those limber hips. He held back an atrociously loud moan as he mounted Sasuke's large length.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He slammed roughly into Naruto from below, evoking a series of vehement moans. Pleased with such a reaction, he tugged Naruto down to lay flat on top of him and pounded his ass as hard as he'd promised earlier, with each thrust piercing the prostate.

As he felt himself nearing completion, he found himself chagrined by the fact that Naruto was holding back his cries. "Don't hold back. Scream for me like you mean it!" Sasuke's pace quickened noticeably, if that was even possible; he relished the more defined cries and heavier breathing.

"SASUKE!" Naruto had arched his back and lifted himself off of Sasuke. In powerful streams, his seed evenly doused both of their chests.

"Naruto..." With a loud groan he came inside of Naruto.

After Sasuke had eventually pulled out, Naruto collapsed onto him, still panting from the ecstasy. He exhaled calmly as he felt a pair of sweet lips touch his neck lovingly. Sasuke, the ferocious temee, liked to cuddle after hard fucking. Naruto could seriously blackmail him one of these days.

When he caught his breath a little better, Naruto found Sasuke's lips and gently suckled on the bottom one. Their touches weren't rushed and fiery, but sweet and affectionately sentimental. These were some of Naruto's favorite moments to be shared with Sasuke.

"Hey, temee..." Naruto had laid his head beside Sasuke's.

"Hn?"

"I'll always be your dobe, right?"

"Of course you will," Sasuke smiled in a way you'd have to be Naruto to see; pecking him on the cheek, "you're my dobe, and I'm your temee."

* * *

**A/N: Wow!! I'm FINALLY finished! It took me several weeks. I like how it turned out though, and SasuNaru is basically my OTP :) **

**I hope you enjoyed it, PLEASE review!!! =D**

_love mrtysh_


End file.
